


Bemuse

by seraphichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Pidge, nerd boys arguing about nerd things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: It was hard to say what drew people away from the quad faster - the two of them aggressively making out or the two of them aggressively disagreeing about something stupid.





	

“Watch out, they're arguing again,” Shiro said as he passed Pidge on his way to his eleven o’clock lecture.

“Seriously?”

Pidge sighed. It was hard to say what drew people away from the quad faster - the two of them aggressively making out or the two of them aggressively disagreeing about something stupid.

“Hi guys,” she said as she came upon them a few moments later.

Hunk, who was listening to music and reading, at least had the decency to wave at her before returning to his book. Keith and Lance, however, barely acknowledged her appearance with a glance before going back to squabbling.

Pidge rolled her eyes and sat in the patch of grass under one of the small trees growing around the quad, took out her computer and started to work on one of her many essays that was due within the week. At this point she was very adept at ignoring the two when they argued, it was best to let them get it out of their system. Plus it served as good, droning background noise to help her focus.

Unless, of course, they got progressively louder until she couldn’t hear herself think.

“ _Aah!_ ” Pidge shouted.

They both stopped talking and looked at her.

“Geez, Pidge, loud much? Calm down,” Lance said.

Keith nodded in agreement.

“You want _me_ to calm down? How about you two? What are you even fighting about this time?”

They both looked at each other before turning back to Pidge.

“Pokemon,” they said together.

“...Pokemon,” she repeated in disbelief. Her eyes darted to Hunk who nodded tiredly in confirmation. “Really, guys?” she asked in exasperation.

“ _He_ ,” Lance said pointing at Keith, “just doesn’t understand how superior Blue is.”

“Only idiots think that. Red is where it’s at.”

“Aren’t they basically the same?” Pidge asked.

“No! Blue has the best pokemon!”

“In what world?”

“Uh, how about in every single one?”

“You’re so pretentious.”

Pidge sighed and rubbed at her temples as they started bickering again with renewed vigor. There was probably no way of getting them to agree, both of them were so stubborn. But she didn’t need them to reconcile on the subject, really, she just needed to distract them.

“You’re both wrong, you know.”

Pidge was pretty sure they got whiplash from how fast they turned their heads to look at her.

“The best game, by far, is Platinum.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I cannot _believe_ what I am hearing right now.”

“Think about it,” she began, “the animated battle sprites alone were a big step for the franchise. Not to mention the--”

“No, no, no,” Lance interrupted. “Wrong.”

“Yeah, come on, Pidge,” Keith said, folding his arms over his chest. “That’s just…”

“The worst thing you’ve ever heard?” Lance supplied.

“Exactly,” Keith agreed. “Thank you.”

They were quiet for a moment and then Lance asked

“Want to make out?”

“Yes,” Keith answered and pulled him forward.

“Gross,” Pidge said.

But at least they were quiet about it.


End file.
